femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skye Chaste (Unwritten Obsession)
Skye Chaste (Haley Webb), later known as Jesse, is the main protagonist and hidden main villainess of the 2017 Lifetime film Unwritten Obsession (alternately titled Fan Girl; airdate August 27, 2017). Backstory A few years prior to the events of the film, Skye was in a relationship with Paul Walsh, who (unbeknownst to her) had a daughter named Maya. Moreover, Paul had written a manuscript which he titled "Maya's Fall," and after the completion of said manuscript, he apparently committed suicide by shooting himself. This was followed by Skye taking possession of the manuscript and publishing it as though it was her own. Events The beginning of the film showed Skye discussing the book, but she was later pressured by her publisher, Chelsea, to write a sequel—despite the former's refusal to do so. It was during the discussion that she met Holly, who called herself a budding writer and a fan of Skye's work, and asked for the "author" to mentor her—offering to pay $2,000 for her help. Holly stated that she was three chapters away from being finished, and when Skye took a look at her mentee's manuscript, she realized how good it was. With that, Skye decided to take Holly's manuscript and send it to Chelsea, passing it off as her own. The villainess began sweet-talking Holly so she could concentrate on finishing the book. Later on, Skye was shown in her garage with a gun, practicing firing the weapon. The gun was the same one used in Paul's death, revealing the truth: she turned villainous and killed Paul in order to get her hands on his manuscript, and then made it appear that he committed suicide. In the film's climax, the evil Skye planned for Holly to meet the same fate that her late fiancé did, as she approached Holly late one night while hiding the gun in her bag. She attempted to coerce Holly into playing bocce with her; the former's scheme was meant to end with her shooting and killing the latter under the cover of darkness. However, Holly began turning the tables on the villainess by convincing her to have a drink with her to celebrate the completion of the book, and it was after downing a glass of bourbon that Skye began feeling woozy. It was uncovered that Holly had drugged the bottle from which she poured the bourbon from, and she later showed Skye a manuscript with a title page that said "Revenge by Paul Walsh." Skye was tied up in her garage by Holly, who pointed the gun at her would-be murderer and revealed her true identity: Maya. She (correctly) accused the callous and deceptive woman of killing her father and taking his manuscript, which Skye denied before breaking free and taking the (unloaded) gun back. After Maya ran off, Skye loaded the gun and pursued her, resuming her plan to kill her. During her search, she was attacked by Maya, who took the gun and pointed it at Skye before forcing her to sign a document that stated she didn't write "Maya's Fall." After Skye acquiesced to her demand, Maya left for places unknown, after which the former looked through the manuscript and found several pages that repeatedly stated "PAUL WALSH WROTE MAYA'S FALL." The film's final scenes revealed that Skye had gotten away with her crimes once again, as she was shown hosting another workshop while aliased as Jesse, which displayed both "Maya's Fall" (with Paul Walsh credited) and Maya/Holly's book—which was titled "Fan Girl." She was approached by a woman named Beatrice, who referred to herself as a practicing writer. The film ended with Skye accepting Beatrice's offer to mentor her, indicating that the former was continuing her evil machinations, with the latter being her next intended victim. Trivia *Haley Webb is perhaps best known for portraying recurring villainess Jennifer Blake on Season 3 of Teen Wolf, and furthermore, she had previously appeared on Beauty and the Beast as conniving lawyer Laura Scott. Gallery Skye Pistol.jpg|Skye searching for (and planning to kill) Maya/Holly Skye aka Jesse.jpg|Skye while she is aliased as Jesse Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gagged Category:Happy Ending Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Pistol Category:Protagonist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Karma Houdini